At the Gates
by Lucicelo
Summary: Hiroki had never felt any attraction to any of his children's teachers, but his daughter's latest teacher gained his attention in more ways than one. Teacher!Nowaki. Single parent!Hiroki. ONESHOT


_A/N: A quick oneshot I did for lpfreakification for this AU thing on tumblr, I won't be continuing this but I just wanted to show it to you all. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

><p>At the Gates (ONESHOT)<p>

Throughout the years, Hiroki had never had an attraction to any of his children's teachers. As a fellow educator to a much bigger variety of students who behaved like children, he never paid much attention to the physical attractiveness of his colleagues. He was surprised he didn't quit his position a long time ago but raising two small children made it impossible. He needed to keep his job or at least until he found something that didn't make him want to hit someone.

Half the time he went to pick up Hikari, Mr. Kusama stood outside and waved at all of his students with a huge smile on his face. He heard the mutterings of the housewives who giggled between each other while their children played around for a few more minutes.

Screw Mr. Kusama's smile, he wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face so his heart wouldn't beat fast. He was just glad Hikari and Nobuyuki didn't notice his odd behavior around the young teacher, he didn't fancy explaining why their father was acting like a fool.

Not even his ex-wife made him feel so nervous. Although, he only married her due to a drunken night at the university Christmas party and his daughter was conceived. Not that he told them this information. Then stayed long enough for his son to be born, the marriage was shitty from the start.

Passing through the school gates, he saw Hikari running around with the Usami brothers and he knew she wouldn't notice him for a little while. He turned to the right and saw Mr. Kusama crouched down on the floor while giving a student a high five. The child ran to his mother who stood near a tree while chatting with the other mothers.

Hiroki took a step back in order to escape the teacher but Mr. Kusama connected eyes with him. The younger man stood up, towering a few inches above Hiroki's head, adding to his attractiveness. Hiroki awkwardly stood in his spot while Mr. Kusama walked to him with the biggest smile on his face. He didn't know that was physically possible.

"Kamijou-san, how are you?" He asked him as he stopped right in front of him.

Hiroki coughed into his hand when he responded. "Alright...I didn't get any headaches at work today..that's an improvement."

"University must be so hard to teach," Nowaki gave him a sympathetic expression. "You must be an amazing teacher to have stayed to become a professor."

Hiroki almost let out that his students hated his guts for his strict and hard curriculum but he kept it to himself. "No, not really."

"So modest." Nowaki commented.

"Not at all." Hiroki said, mentally wishing that his daughter would say she wanted to go home already. "How is my brat doing in class anyway?"

Nowaki smiled. "Your daughter is always a delight in the classroom. No problems at all."

Hiroki rubbed the back of his neck while he averted his eyes from the teacher. "That's good...last year she had problems with some girls who tried picking on her and I got called on a constant basis. I tend to worry about it happening again..."

Nowaki rubbed his hands. "Ah yes...her teacher from last year wrote what happened in her notes. She also added that Hikari-chan has a good right hook."

Hiroki held back a laugh. "She gets it from me I have to say. My parents fear she's going to turn into a mini me."

Nowaki grinned. "I don't see anything wrong with that at all. She already looks a lot like you so it;s only natural."

Hiroki arched a brow. "You...look at me?"

Nowaki's face turned slightly red as he laughed nervously. "Well...it's hard not to...you are handsome"

"_Oh._"

Both of them went silent and didn't say a word to each other.

Hiroki's mind ran miles a minute at the realization that Hikari's teacher found him hot, sexy, whatever. The fact Mr. Kusama admitted he wanted him was simply shocking. Knowing cared for his daughter brought in good points, his last fling bolted the moment he found out about his children.

Which was a good thing, Hikari and Nobuyuki hated the man's guts. The same went to their cat, Suika, who always scratched the loser whenever he came over.

He gazed up and saw the younger man's blushing face. Noticing he was playing with his hands and avoiding his eyes, for once since he got to know him, Mr. Kusama was speechless.

Hiroki jumped slightly when he felt someone pulling on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Hikari stared at him in confusion while she dropped her backpack on the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest and her messy black haired ponytail was over her shoulder.

"Is everything okay papa?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine, Hika-chan." Hiroki kept his composure as he looked back at Nowaki and saw him biting his lip. "Are you ready to go, kid?"

Hikari nodded her head. "Can we get ice cream on the way home?" She added in. "We can buy one for Nobu-chan too, pleaseeee?"

Hiroki gulped when he responded. "Sure...just say bye to your friends and we can go."

"Okay!" Hikari ran off with a huge smile on her face.

"Umm..." Nowaki turned his gaze back to Hiroki. "Do you...I don't know if you want to..I have two kids but.."

Hope filled Nowaki's face and he smiled gently. "I love children."

"Good." Hiroki frowned. "The kids come as a packaged deal, they are not going anywhere any time soon."

"I know." Nowaki stated, he leaned close with renewed confidence, he said. "I know a coffee shop around here we can meet at. Well whenever you have time to meet me."

Hiroki's heart beat fast while he nodded his head. "Yeah sure...I'll have my parents look after them."

"It's a plan." He leaned back the moment Hikari came running back.

"I'm ready to go papa!" Hikari looked up at Mr. Kusama when she told him with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Kusama."

Nowaki crouched down and told her. "Have a great afternoon, Hikari-chan. Make sure to do your homework when you get home."

Hikari pouted. "C'mon Mr. Kusama, my papa tells me that all the time, you don't have to do it too." Hiroki coughed into his hand.

"You said your goodbyes, we are leaving now!" Hiroki said as he grabbed Hikari's backpack and put his hand on her shoulder to lead her toward the exit. "Goodbye, Mr. Kusama."

Nowaki smiled when he said. "Call me, Nowaki." He stood up as he got near Hiroki's ear. "Hiro-san." He cheekily walked away, leaving Hiroki glaring at him for the new nickname.

Hikari saw this exchange and knew she had to tell her brother about what she saw.

She smiled as they walked out the school and saw how distracted her father seemed. It looked like she could get away with ordering extra ice cream.

THE END.


End file.
